


Earthly Pleasures / Земные удовольствия

by daRoberto



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Casual Sex, First Time, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daRoberto/pseuds/daRoberto
Summary: – Слушай, Азирафаэль. Неужели ни разу не хотелось попробовать?– Нет, конечно, – ангел поморщился, глядя на то, как длинные пальцы выуживают сигарету. – Вообще не представляю, как от этого можно получать удовольствие.– Да ты шутишь, – демон чуть дымом не поперхнулся, и, только поймав направление его взгляда, осознал, что ангел имел в виду. – А, да я не об этом, – он стряхнул пепел.– А о чем? – вопросил ангел, строя из себя вселенскую невинность.– О сексе, мой дорогой ангел, о сексе."Listen, Aziraphale. Have you ever even thought of trying it?""Of course not", the angel winced, watching Crowley lighting up the cigarette. "I can't even imagine how can one take pleasure in that.""You're kidding me, right?", the demon almost chocked, but then he realized what exactly Azi has been looking at."I don't mean smoking", Crowley shook the ash."But what then?", the angel asked with the innocence of a dove."Sex, my dear angel. I meant sex."English translation is probably coming in the future! Native speakers are most welcome to participate.





	Earthly Pleasures / Земные удовольствия

Все же в человеческом обличье были свои плюсы. Не сказать, что плюсы эти полностью перекрывали минусы, но факт остается фактом — они были. И весьма существенные. Например, эксклюзивное Бордо 1959 года (обязательно — Шато Латур с нотками ежевики и аниса, в противном случае можно, как считал Кроули, с чистой совестью выливать его в ближайшую клумбу). Демон кропотливо собирал все экземпляры, которые ему удалось найти, прежде чем свою скромную коллекцию в, конечно же, тринадцать бутылок перетащить в книжный магазинчик Азирафаэля. На случай _очень_ важных разговоров.

Одному из таких разговоров случилось произойти сегодня, правда, его первоначальная тема была безнадежно утеряна на второй бутылке. Азирафаэль, строго-настрого запретив врагу-тире-другу курить в помещении (дабы редкие букинистические экземпляры, не приведи Б-же, не воспламенились, не говоря уж о том, чтобы провонять табаком), как раз отправился за третьей в подсобное помещение, оставив Кроули скучать в одиночестве. Разумеется, как только спина ангела скрылась за дверью, Кроули достал сигарету и с наслаждением ее подкурил, выпустив дым колечками и мысленно показав раздвоенный язык Азирафаэлю. Подумаешь, ну получат его книги немного вишнево-табачного аромата, между прочим, не самый худший вариант — старинная рухлядь, которую ангел стаскивал в лавку со всех концов света, частенько благоухала кошками и плесенью, а то и чем похуже.

Демон метнул ревностный, прожигающий взгляд в сторону книжных полок, которым всегда уделялось столько внимания; на ребре одной из них тут же расплылось угольно-темное пятно. Кроули спохватился, дернулся вперед — ударившись при этом бедром о дубовый стол, — зашипел и торопливо защелкал пальцами, пока полка не вернула себе первозданный вид.

Кап.  
Кроули, потирая бедро, прислушался.  
Кап-кап.  
Он медленно перевел взгляд на стол и оцепенел.  
Кап-кап-кап. Дз-з-зынь.

Демон потянулся рукой к сердцу. Точнее, примерному его местоположению в этой грешной, совершенно неуклюжей после двух бутылок вина, человеческой форме. К слову, он даже почти протрезвел.

— Вот дерьмо, — он приблизился к фолианту*, которым ангел хвастался ему последние полчаса. Редкая книженция, выцепленная им где-то на богом забытом блошином рынке в Осло, все еще была раскрыта посередине, и чудом сохранившиеся по сей день страницы приобрели благородный бордовый оттенок. Закусив губу, демон ухватил книжку за корешок и приподнял над столом.

_________________  
*Им оказалось, конечно же, «Одно лето в аду» Артюра Рембо: французский гей-символист написал свою книгу в период отношений с Полем Верленом. Как (с восхищенным придыханием) сообщает достоверный источник, одна из публикаций первого издания была продана за 644 тысяч долларов.

 

— Кап-кап-кап, — весело заструилось Бордо на пол, где сиротливо лежал расколотый бокал.

Кроули считал, что паника — это ниже его достоинства. Поддаваться ей — себя не уважать (а Кроули себя уважал, как иначе-то). Однако сейчас этого уж очень хотелось — в смысле, запаниковать и в срочном порядке ретироваться. Желательно куда-нибудь на Камчатку. Или в Альпы. Неважно, главное, отсюда подальше.

За дверью послышались легкие шаги Азирафаэля, и демон, на секунду прикрыв глаза, снова щелкнул пальцами: оба бокала полупустыми стояли на дубовом столе, на котором больше не было красноватой лужицы, пол был идеально чист — точнее, не совсем идеально, но ровно настолько, чтобы не отличаться от остального паркета. Книга же была надежна спрятана за спиной демона, который, оперевшись задницей о стол, вальяжно и беззаботно курил, выпуская идеально ровные дымовые кольца.

Сигаретную вонь Азирафаэль почувствовал еще в подсобке. Не то чтобы он был сильно удивлен — не иначе как ангельское чутье подсказало, что Кроули, оставшись в помещении один, инстинктивно примется нарушать все правила, которые только сможет и успеет нарушить. Небожитель тяжко вздохнул и, споткнувшись о выпирающую под линолеумом половицу, бережно прижал к груди бутылку драгоценного (наверное?) напитка. В голове мгновенно родился план — но не мести, Создатель упаси! — скорее, вполне себе справедливого способа _перевоспитания_ некоторых порочных черт его bel ami. Впрочем, от этой идеи ангел почти сразу же отмахнулся — и в прямом, и в буквальном смысле. Все-таки еще не настолько он был пьян, чтобы разбрасываться винами в своем магазинчике… с другой стороны, он был именно _настолько_ пьян, чтобы в его светлую голову приходили подобные лукавые идеи. Вздохнув еще раз (патетичнее), Азирафаэль вернулся в помещение.

— Я не хочу читать нотации во время дружеских посиделок, поэтому давай-ка ты быстро перестанешь, и мы оба сделаем вид, что этой провокации никогда не происходило, — небесный страж принял как можно более строгий вид — максимум того, на что он был способен в подпитии. — И будь добр… в смысле, сделай милость… Я хотел сказать, имей совесть… — ладонь прикрыла лицо на пару секунд. — Короче! Слезь со стола!

— Зачем? — невинно поинтересовался Кроули, делая очередную затяжку, после чего все же щелкнул пальцами, избавляясь от окурка.  
— Тебе же больше места на диванчике, да и кресло выбирай любое, — добавил демон, намекая на их вечные споры о том, кто из них займет самое мягкое кресло в каморке. Не то, чтобы разница была значительной, скорее, старое доброе принципиальное противостояние: не уступи другому.  
— Давай я лучше разолью вино, — Кроули протянул руку, явно не собираясь сдвигаться с места. Будь он чуть трезвее, то обязательно подумал, что выглядит слегка странновато и изменил бы свою стратегию, но сейчас ему казалось, что происходящее вполне естественно сочетается с его упертой сущностью.

Азирафаэль смешно чихнул и помахал рукой, прогоняя остатки сигаретного дыма из помещения. Запах послушно растворился, хотя в носу по-прежнему чесалось.

— Затем, что это стол, за которым я работаю, и я не хочу, чтобы на нем кто-то рассиживал, — он зашагал навстречу демону, но не прямо, а по дуге, силясь заглянуть тому за спину. — Ты что там прячешь?

— Прячу? — в голосе демона прозвучало искренне удивление, в то время как он сам заерзал по столу в направлении движения Азирафаэля, мысленно попрощавшись с брюками из последней коллекции Calvin Klein — чего ни сделаешь ради спасения собственной шкуры. — По-моему, у тебя от алкоголя просыпается паранойя.

— Да? — с сомнением в голосе хмыкнул Азирафаэль, уставившись Кроули куда-то повыше плеча. — Ну так встань и покажи, что у тебя там ничего нет.

Он протянул демону бутылку, нарочно остановившись на таком расстоянии, чтобы тому пришлось отлипнуть от столешницы.  
Доля секунды понадобилась на то, чтобы откинуть вариант с использованием демонической силы для приманивания к себе бутылки — в таком случае ангел, знающий, что Кроули не любит злоупотреблять своими возможностями, точно уверится в том, что он в чем-то накосячил. Поэтому демон решил выбрать другую тактику.

— Да пожалуйста, — демон соскользнул со стола, сделал шаг вперед и снова протянул руку, но вместо того, чтобы забрать вино, коснулся пальцами чужого запястья.

Азирафаэль хотел было приблизиться к столу, но нежное прикосновение его остановило и, конечно, усыпило бдительность.

— По-моему, кое-кто выпил лишнего, — возвестил ангел, тем не менее, растопив свой как-можно-более-строгий-вид мягкой улыбкой.

В душе, если таковая вообще у него существовала, демон возликовал, но виду не подал. Правда, проблемы это не решало, только оттягивало расправу небесного стража над своим несчастным падшим собратом. Нужно было продолжать действовать, и Кроули судорожно пытался сообразить, как.

— Между прочим, экспериментальным путем мы уже выясняли, что демонические сущности пьянеют медленнее, — отметил он, погладив чужое запястье.

— Экспериментальный путь — лишь одна из сторон научного познания, — деловито сообщил Азирафаэль, приближаясь к демону и свободной рукой дотрагиваясь до его плеча. — Мне вот нравятся гипотезы. И сейчас я хочу предположить, что ты… — он ловко вывернулся и наконец смог увидеть то, что так старательно прятал от него демон.

Улыбка мгновенно выцвела, а руки опустились — опять-таки и в прямом, и в переносном смыслах. Но вино он все же удержал и осторожно поставил на стол, чтобы взять безнадежно испорченную книгу.

Кроули с преувеличенным вниманием уставился в пол — только чтобы не видеть сейчас ангела. Внутренний голос вопил, что ему надо бежать со всех ног, пока не поздно, но Азирафаэль выглядел скорее расстроенным, чем разгневанным. Хотя, поди разбери этих ангелов: вот он расстроен, а теперь ка-ак достанет свой карающий огненный меч — и хана демону. Впрочем, Кроули решил, что сбегать было бы слишком низко даже для него.

— Прости, — буркнул он почти неслышно.  
Выражение лица ангела с каждой секундой становилось всё кислее. Когда он опустился в кресло у стола, его вполне можно было добавлять в чай вместо лимона — пусть это и было совсем не в английских традициях. Он принялся водить рукой над книгой, заставляя вишневые пятна исчезать, хотя оба знали, что толку от этого — одна видимость.

Кроули переступил с ноги на ногу. Лицезреть физиономию Азирафаэля в тот момент было выше его сил. Так же как и понять его всемирную скорбь по какой-то там книге.

— Ну врежь мне, что ли, — великодушно предложил он, правда, ближе к ангелу подходить не спешил.

— Чтобы опуститься до членовредительства, мне нужно выпить гораздо больше, — проворчал ангел, заканчивая с книжной реанимацией. Со вздохом отложив испорченную книгу, он воззрел на демона — куда-то в районе его лба — со своего места. Кроули виновато сверкнул своими жёлтыми глазами.

Долго обижаться у Азирафаэля не получалось.

— Будешь должен, — подытожил небожитель, легким жестом откупорив бутылку и заставив вино самостоятельно разлиться по стаканам — своим подрагивающим рукам на этой стадии он уж не доверял. — И учти, твой долг пойдет исключительно на пользу Свету.

Относительно пронесло, сделал вывод Кроули и слегка подуспокоился, хотя бдительности не потерял. Сегодня он в очередной раз убедился, что ангелы таки могут хитрить, не считая это грехопадением.

— Нет чтобы в кои-то веки воспользоваться возможностью и попросить что-нибудь лично для себя, — демон закатил глаза и все же перебрался поближе к столу, чтобы взять свой бокал. Или не свой. В сущности, особой разницы он уже не видел.

— А мне нечего просить, у меня всё есть, — усмехнулся ангел и отсалютовал напарнику вторым бокалом. — А того, чего у меня нет, я потихонечку добиваюсь своими силами. Терпение и труд… и все такое. В общем, за очередную неудавшуюся попытку склонить меня на темную сторону, — вино как-то больно хорошо пилось, и пожалуй, Азирафаэлю давно пора было знать меру, но уж очень захотелось хоть чем-то восполнить свою потерю. В конечном счете, ангельская безупречность — всего лишь глупый людской миф, соответствовать которому его вовсе не обязывали.

— Прямо всё? — Кроули, тоже приложившись к бокалу вина, прищурился, опираясь бедром о стол. — Это немного самонадеянное заявление, — вторую часть, про трудолюбие, демон решил проигнорировать.

— Чего же, по-твоему, мне не хватает? — ангел уютнее устроился в кресле, подперев подбородок рукой: так голова почти не кружилась. Светлые глаза зажглись вполне искренним любопытством.

— Нууу, — Кроули неопределенно махнул рукой. — У тебя просто заниженные потребности, — демон сделал новый глоток. — В смысле, ты неприхотливый. И даже не начинай мне сейчас заливать о том, что алчность равна грехопадению. Книги тебе тоже не шибко нужны, — на строгий взгляд Азирафаэля при этих словах демон фыркнул. — Ну серьезно, в них нет практического смысла, ведь больше — не знаю, одухотворенности? — тебе они не добавят, а людям ты их все равно не отдаешь, ревностно оберегая каждый экземпляр, — Кроули на секунду замолчал, силясь вспомнить, с чего он вдруг вообще завел эту тему. — Я тут, в общем, к чему. Зацикливаясь только на одном, ты забываешь посмотреть шире, поэтому считаешь, что у тебя есть всё, а на самом деле это не так, — закончив свой не слишком складный монолог, Кроули залпом допил вино.

На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина: Азирафаэль переваривал выданную ему тираду.

— Наверное, это действительно так, — задумчиво возвестил он наконец, и в его голосе хорошо различалась горькая капелька обиды — у демона неизменно хорошо получалось задевать за живое. Но, к счастью или к несчастью, погружаться в раздумья или тем более в апатию пьяный ангел не собирался. Он вновь поднял глаза, уставившись на демона чуть окосевшим, но все таким же пытливым взглядом.

— Но это не ответ на мой вопрос, — добавил Азирафаэль с дотошностью секретаря небесной канцелярии. — Чего именно у меня, по-твоему, нет?

— Удовольствий? — Кроули разлил вино по бокалам, на этот раз собственноручно. — Ну смотри, в парк с утками мы ходим по моей инициативе, в Ритцу и театр тоже. Да даже пьем. Сам ты предпочитаешь почти все свое время проводить с какао и каким-нибудь очередным старинным фолиантом в этой каморке, — демон, на которого напал приступ красноречия, описал рукой широкий круг. — Или находишься в поисках очередного экземпляра. Я ошибаюсь, Азирафаэль?

— Это мои удовольствия, — буркнул небожитель, стыдливо пряча глаза, как если бы ему и впрямь стало стыдно за узость собственного мышления. Что, конечно же, было совсем не так — но объяснять логические хитросплетения в голове пьяного ангела сейчас никто бы не взялся, включая самого ангела. Его бокал опустел, и бутылка услужливо наполнила его вновь.

— То есть мне нужно найти себе… нам… новое увлечение?

— Ну, можно пойти и таким путем, — Кроули кивнул, прикрыв глаза, и отпил из бокала. — Вот что тебе хотелось бы попробовать? Из земного и материального? — демон открыл глаза и внимательно посмотрел на слегка разрумянившегося от алкоголя Азирафаэля.

Ангел сфокусировал взгляд на бокале (тот начинал двоиться, если специально не напрягать глаза) и осознал, что нужно попридержать коней.

— Ну, в целом, я люблю путешествовать, — сдался наконец он. — Мне нравится бывать в разных далеких местах, пробовать на вкус тамошнюю еду, ходить туда, куда ходят местные жители. Но я не могу придумать ничего конкретного, хоть убей, — тут он прикусил язык и пообещал себе впредь быть _поосторожнее_ с выражениями.

— Вот именно, — Кроули щелкнул ногтем по бокалу, и тот радостно дзинькнул. — Кон-кре-ти-ка. Ну неужели совсем ничего? — доверительным тоном поинтересовался он.  
Азирафаэль со вздохом улыбнулся.

— Ну хорошо, пусть будет Нью-Йорк. Просто Нью-Йорк, повод тебе точно не понравится.

— Вот теперь однозначно выкладывай, — Кроули вопросительно вскинул бровь, глядя на ангела, и пытаясь прикинуть, что такого в Нью-Йорке могло бы заинтересовать Азирафаэля (если только не очередная грешная, простите, святая книга).

— Ну… я никогда не был в Публичной библиотеке, — небесный страж скромно потупился. — Не знаю, как так получилось. А ведь ее показывают в каждом втором американском фильме. Видел «Послезавтра»? Весьма своеобразное видение Армагеддона, конечно, но она там, можно сказать, играет главную роль. А еще есть Центральный парк и музей с динозаврами. Ты не представляешь, как там должно быть интересно! У этих так называемых палеонтологов фантазия была побогаче, чем у всех поэтов-символистов вместе взятых… — сам себе нечаянно напомнив про испорченную книгу, Азирафаэль немного сбил спесь. — Ну, вот.

Кроули смотрел на ангела почти осуждающе. И немного со скептицизмом. Во всяком случае, демон пытался придать взгляду именно эти оттенки, а уж что там на пьяную голову вышло — тут даже черт, точнее коллеги не скажут.

— Книги, Азирафаэль, опять замыкаешься на книгах, — он цокнул языком, снова потянувшись к бутылке. — Нет, Нью-Йорк я, конечно, одобряю, но это все равно не то.

— Ну чего ты от меня хочешь? — возмутился ангел, хватаясь за свой бокал, да так яростно, что чуть не выплеснул половину содержимого на стол, за сохранность которого недавно так волновался. — Что за таинственные намеки, «придумай то, не знаю что»? В мою пьяную голову ничего не приходит, — сдался Азирафаэль, прикладываясь к бокалу.

— Гос… Тьфу, уже набрался, — фыркнул демон, имея в виду не то алкоголь, не то само выражение. Он бы сейчас и сам точнее не сказал, что имел в виду: вино ударило в голову не только ангелу. — Какие намеки, Азирафаэль, я тебе прямым текстом говорю. Земные, материальные увлечения. Азартные игры, опера, наркотики, прыжки с парашютом, танцы, секс, вышивание, в конце-то концов!

— Ну и разброс, конечно, — Азирафаэль прикрыл рот рукой и беззвучно икнул. — То есть вышивание, танцы и опера — это земные материальные увлечения, а книги — нет? Я отказываюсь понимать тебя, Кроули, потому что это невозможно.

Вино, почему ты заканчиваешься так быстро?  
— И если уж на то пошло, почти ничем из вышеперечисленного мне не доводилось заниматься в достаточном объеме, чтобы решить, могу я этим увлекаться или нет.

— Да ты просто зациклился на книгах своих, Азирафаэль, — Кроули упорно гнул свою линию, уверенный в своей правоте и уже поймавший азарт. Собственно, как и всегда в их вечных спорах, о чем бы те ни были. — Я предлагаю тебе расширить горизонты своего восприятия, попробовать что-то новое, — демон махнул рукой и в бокал его собутыльника снова наполнился. — И вообще, готов поспорить на что угодно, что из списка ты не занимался не почти ничем, а просто ничем.

Нет, когда начинался спор, Азирафаэлю нужно было быть на одном уровне с демоном, поэтому он, краснея и пошатываясь, соскочил с кресла. Вот только вина в нем оказалось и правда многовато, так что ангел со всей невозмутимостью присел на край своего стола, который буквально только что оберегал от аналогичного посягательства.

— Ловлю на слове, — ангел поднял длинный палец. — И хорошо, если поспоришь на что-нибудь значимое. Потому что это уж слишком опрометчивое заявление.

— Значимое? Например? Только давай без фанатичного служения Свету как-нибудь обойдемся, — Кроули слегка подвинулся, освобождая место. — Только учти, даже если я проиграю, мне нужны будут доказательства того, что ты уже что-то из этого списка пробовал.

— Абстрактное служение Свету — это непрактично, — улыбка у Азирафаэля для ангела вышла ну чересчур уж хитрой. — А вот конкретное служение Свету в моем лице, если мне однажды потребуется какая-то уступка с вашей стороны… будет очень кстати. Что до доказательств… — небожитель призадумался, после чего развел руками. — Ну, будут тебе доказательства.

Кроули на секунду задумался. Да, собственно, что он терял? Честь? Так ее у него отродясь и не было. От начальства он шесть тысяч лет прятал некоторые факты своей биографии, и этот спрячет. Тем более, и сам спор, и выполнение обязательств — дело настолько благородное, что даже демону не престало здесь ломаться, чем бы это обязательство не являлось. Да и вообще, он был полностью уверен в своей победе.

— По рукам, — Кроули протянул ладонь ангелу. 

— Проиграешь — пробуешь что-то из списка на мой выбор, — предупредил он.

— Идет, — Азирафаэль с готовностью сжал длань друга-врага. — И я был бы даже не против попробовать, но увы, этот спор ты проиграл.

Отлепившись от стола, он не вполне твердым шагом направился к одному из открытых шкафов, на широкой полке которого стоял проигрыватель и подставка с пластинками. Покопавшись в них и уронив на пол обложку, он наконец установил одну, нажал кнопку, заставив ее вращаться, и поставил иглу на край, испытав почти физическое удовольствие от глухого звука, вырвавшегося из динамика. Проигрыватель был стареньким и тихим, но, крутанув дважды в воздухе сложенными указательным и средним пальцами, ангел заставил музыку звучать громче. Обратно к столу он подошел в разы грациознее и теперь сам протянул руку демону, не переставая довольно улыбаться.

Кроули вскинул бровь в привычной ему манере. Даже факт проигрыша сейчас не так сильно его опечалил — удивление оказалось сильнее. А пострадать, что он снова повёлся на провокацию ангела и собственную твердлобость, еще успеется.

— Серьезно, Азирафаэль, — пробормотал он и подал руку раньше, чем подумал о том, что делает. Нет, демон был уверен, что так далеко его друг не зашел бы в блефе, и спор можно было считать оконченным, но он ведь сам потребовал доказательств. Вот теперь эти доказательства будут на нем и демонстрироваться. Впрочем, почему бы и нет. Последний раз Кроули, кажется, танцевал с партнером пару столетий назад, можно было и вспомнить навыки. Так, для профилактики. Мало ли, вдруг понадобится.

Азирафаэль подтянул демона к себе и устроил руку на его талии. Они были почти одного роста, разве что Кроули оказался на несколько сантиметров повыше, поэтому змеиные глаза вновь смотрели сверху вниз — хоть и немного растеряно. Помещение, казавшееся до этого тесным, словно увеличилось; так или иначе, пространства оказалось достаточно для широких шагов и решительных разворотов. Азирафаэль на удивление хорошо и уверенно вел, при этом старательно отводя взгляд — насколько это было возможно при такой близости тел. Музыка, казалось, играла уже не через проигрыватель, но прямо в их головах. После кульминации и стремительной развязки мотива ангел ловко поддержал партнера, склонившись над ним — желтые глаза опасно вспыхнули, но Азирафаэль, увлекшись, не обратил на это внимания.

— Танцами я не увлекаюсь, но всегда знал, что однажды умение пригодится, — подытожил он, прежде чем выпустить демона из своих рук. Одна из створок шкафа, к которому они пританцевали, приоткрылась, демонстрируя несколько корзинок: в них лежали клубки ниток и белая материя. — А вот вышивание мне приглянулось, когда пришлось по долгу службы провести несколько лет с отшельниками. Шах и мат, — небесный страж мелодично рассмеялся, отступая назад. — Нашел что упомянуть, в самом деле.

Стоило признать, что Кроули всегда считал, что к человеческому телу он привык куда больше, чем ангел, который частенько выглядел неуклюжим и забывал держать осанку. Возможно, дело было в его слегка старомодной одежде — именно она, почти всегда свободного покроя, создавала такую иллюзию.

Иными словами, демон не ожидал, что Азирафаэль был способен двигаться с подобной грацией, особенно если учесть, что тот был не совсем трезв. А при условии, что и сам демон не мог похвастаться незамутненным сознанием сейчас, то танцем он невольно увлекся. Со всеми вытекающими.

— Азирафаэль, почему ты мне в глаза никогда не смотришь? — неожиданно спросил он, после того, как опрокинул в себя еще бокал.

Улыбка Азирафаэля стала скромнее, и он характерно потупился.

— Я ничего не замышляю, слово ангела, — проговорил он, разведя руки чуть в стороны, демонстрируя демону открытые (очень ухоженные) ладони в знак отсутствия какого бы то ни было злого (или доброго, что для его оппонента было бы опаснее) умысла. — Просто они… ну… мне немного неловко в них смотреть.

Демон склонил голову на бок и прищурился.

— Почему? — упрямо повторил вопрос он. Мысли окончательно поплыли после последнего бокала. Даже у него был свой предел, который он сейчас со всей свойственной ему легкостью нарушил.

Азирафаэль покосился на него, словно чтобы проверить, но в итоге все равно отвел взгляд и тоже прильнул к бокалу.

— Я не знаю, — честно признался он, чуть запинаясь. — Может, это в моей природе. Они как будто бы самая демоническая твоя часть.

— Заба-авно, — протянул Кроули, продолжив наблюдать за ангелом. — Тогда бы и я не смог выдерживать твоего взгляда. Как там говорят люди, глаза — зеркало души? — демону отчего-то стало очень важно сейчас прояснить этот момент. Безумно важно. — Ну-ка, посмотри на меня.

— Я только что на тебя смотрел, чего я там не видел, — буркнул Азирафаэль, возвращаясь к столу, на который вновь бесцеремонно оперся задним местом.

— Мне в глаза, Азирафаэль. Ну тебе сложно, что ли? — Кроули в пару пружинистых шагов оказался рядом. — Я же тебя как друга прошу, — добавил он тоном, который непроизвольно включался, когда демон входил в роль «змея-искусителя».

— Может быть, и сложно, — ангел все же поддался на уговоры и посмотрел Кроули в глаза, но лишь мельком, так что, не будь тот демоном, мог бы и не заметить.

— Да вроде ничего, хотя я не успел понять, — Кроули встряхнул головой, снова глядя на ангела. — Еще? — попросил он.

Азирафаэль глубоко вздохнул и, собрав всю волю в ангельский кулак, посмотрел Кроули в глаза — на этот раз прямо и так долго, как только мог. Это возымело ужасно странный эффект: дыхание перехватило, чаще заколотилось сердце, щеки словно обожгло, глаза захотелось как следует потереть. Ангел уже даже почти решился протрезветь по щелчку пальцев — ну, а куда такое годится? Смущенный и покрасневший, он с чувством выполненного долга уставился себе под ноги, очень радуясь возможности ровно дышать, которая пусть и вовсе не требовалась ни одному бессмертному созданию, но за все время, проведенное в человеческом обличье, стала уж очень привычной и приятной.

Кроули, непонятно что пытающийся высмотреть в голубых глазах ангела, расплылся в косой улыбке.

— Даже так, — удовлетворено выдал он. Такую реакцию демон уже видел. И не раз. Правда, не мог подумать, что в случае с Азирафаэлем его взгляд возымеет такой же эффект. Это было даже мило. Видимо, ангел очеловечился куда больше, чем того хотел.

— Как — так? — обиженно буркнул Азирафаэль, у которого кружилась голова и который совершенно не понимал, за что его подвергают таким экзекуциям, как смотреть в светящиеся глаза с вертикальными зрачками. Они словно в самую душу вгрызались своим пристальным взглядом, эти глаза. — Что ты этим хотел узнать?

— Я хотел проверить свою реакцию на твой взгляд, а узнал кое-что другое, — честно ответил Кроули и снова потянулся к своему бокалу. Все равно терять было нечего — черту опьянения он уже переступил.

— И что же ты там узнал? — Азирафаэль решил больше пока не притрагиваться к вину — хотя в какой-то момент ему захотелось оказаться еще более пьяным, чем сейчас.

— Ну, — Кроули сделал глоток и задумчиво прикусил зубами край бокала. — Можем вернуться к моему списку, ну или нет, — демон щелкнул ногтями по стеклу. — Короче, чего я тут распинаюсь, как с маленьким. За шесть тысяч лет ты так ни с кем и не потрахался ни разу, поэтому и не понимаешь, чего происходит с твоей человеческой оболочкой от моего прямого взгляда. Странно, правда: обычно это действует исключительно на людей, если только они не убегают с воплями.

Азирафаэль сдавленно хихикнул в кулак, представив в действительности толпу отчаянно вопящих людей, разбегающихся в разные стороны — и демона, обиженно на них зыркающего.

— Одно из двух: либо я стал еще больше похож на людей, либо ты стал сильнее, — Азирафаэль принялся изучать взглядом пятнышки на лакированной поверхности стола. Ух, какая интересная столешница. — Даже не знаю, что из этого имеет худшие последствия.

— Есть еще один вариант, — подсказал Кроули, хотя, что и говорить, тот вариант, в котором он становился сильнее, был весьма соблазнительным, но это было все же вряд ли — положа руку на сердце, или куда там ее кладут, он ничего не делал для того, чтобы приумножить свои силы. Да и проверить эту версию было затруднительно: отлавливать собратьев Азирафаэля и пялиться им в глаза — демон ухмыльнулся — сомнительное удовольствие.

— Ты ко мне просто неравнодушен, — слова вырвались быстрее, чем Кроули осознал, что говорит.

Потянувшись было за своим бокалом, ангел неловко смахнул его на пол и ойкнул. Целый и уже пустой, тот вернулся в руку и чудом не выпал из нее вновь; бутылка услужливо вытрясла в него последние капли напитка, которые он незамедлительно осушил.

— Ну, разумеется, я к тебе неравнодушен, — теперь-то он, пожалуй, станет трезветь только в самом экстренном случае. — Из всех демонов одному тебе позволительно распивать со мной вино и портить мои книги, не будучи тут же испепеленным на месте. Но я думаю, в этом нет ничего удивительного, учитывая, что мы даже заключили Соглашение.

— Я не о том, Азирафаэль, — отозвался Кроули, с любопытством наблюдая за тем, как ангел решительно переходил из состояния «пьяный» к «очень-очень пьяный». — Точнее, это все, конечно, очень хорошо, да. Но я имел в виду неравнодушие немного другого типа, — демон неопределенно взмахнул рукой, и наткнулся на непонимающий взгляд Азирафаэля. — Ну, ты же книжки свои читаешь, должен же понять хотя бы теоретически, о чем я.

Азирафаэль усмехнулся и опасно покачнулся — от начавшейся дезориентации в пространстве даже опора в виде стола не помогала.

— Я прекрасно понимаю, о чем ты, — пробормотал ангел. — И это очень самонадеянный вывод.

— А вот это, между прочим, даже обидно, — фыркнул демон, допивая остатки вина и наконец-то оставляя бокал, который он все это время бездумно вертел в руках, в сторону.

— Нет в этом ничего обидного, — неожиданно строго заключил Азирафаэль, разглядывая свои безупречные руки. — Наверное, я и правда позволяю себе лишнего, если ты настолько забываешься. Я ангел, Кроули. Ангелы не влюбляются, тем более в своих падших собратьев.  
Знай Кроули ангела чуть меньше или не будь он настолько пьян, то, возможно, даже бы воспринял всерьез, но обстоятельства были не в пользу Азирафаэля.

— Во-первых, влюбленность и неравнодушие — разные вещи. Во-вторых, не видел ни одного трактата, в котором бы прямым текстом говорилось о том, что ангел не может полюбить демона.

— Так о чем ты все-таки… — Азирафаэль запнулся, отмахнулся, переместился в кресло, где сразу почувствовал себя увереннее. — Какие трактаты, это же и так, как это… очевидно, вот, — ангел потер рукой лоб. Кажется, пора было возвращать организму трезвое состояние, но ему хотелось еще немного, вот прямо чуть-чуть… насладиться приятной слабостью в теле и свободой от тотального контроля над ситуацией.

— Ну и почему оно вдруг очевидно? — Кроули устроился на столе удобнее, повернувшись в сторону ангела. Даже в пьяном состоянии он чувствовал себя увереннее и почти не страдал потерей координации, в отличие от своего собутыльника. — Для меня вот ни разу не очевидно. Серьезно, Азирафаэль, ты просто утыкаешься в догматы, которые сам себе сочинил.

— Ну да, для вас вообще никаких рамок не существует, — проворчал ангел, как-то не по-ангельски съезжая в кресле. — Мои догмы помогают мне помнить о своей истинной природе в этом грешном мире. И, — он долго фокусировал взгляд на демоне, — почему тебя вообще так резко заинтересовала эта тема?

— С каких пор любовь стала грехом? Вы же сами в свое время пропагандировали любовь, которая должна помочь человеку стать лучше, или как оно там, — Кроули поморщил лоб. Соображать стало труднее. — А тема просто пришлась к слову, — невпопад добавил он, пожимая плечами.

— Любовь сама по себе не грех, — возразил Азирафаэль, — но она вполне может довести до греха, если уж на то пошло. Особенно если замешана твоя братия, уж прости. Любовь между ангелом и демоном… — он пожал плечами, — не знаю прецедентов.

— Прощаю, — великодушно бросил Кроули, закидывая ногу на ногу и поддергивая ткань некогда идеально выглаженных брюк. — А я не знаю прецедентов дружбы между ангелом и демоном, за исключением нашей. Так что не надо мне тут о невозможном.  
Азирафаэль вздохнул.

— Я не могу спорить с тобой после трех бутылок вина, — сдался он. — Я уже и сам не отличаю греха от праведных поступков.

— Вот, — Кроули, обрадованный своей, так сказать, победой, поднял палец. — Просто признай, что я тебе нравлюсь, — добавил он, окончательно обнаглев.

Азирафаэль махнул рукой. Все же ничто так не очеловечивает неземных созданий, как алкоголь. Ангельская совесть никогда не позволила бы ни признать для себя это самое «неравнодушие», ни отнекиваться от него вслух. В подпитии же ему это удавалось только так.

— Называй это как тебе угодно, — смилостивился он в итоге.

— Значит, да, — радостно подытожил Кроули и даже в ладоши хлопнул. Может один спор он и проиграл, зато здесь точно вышел победителем, но внезапно о чем-то задумался. — А курить все равно на улицу, да? — жалостливо поинтересовался он.

— Именно, — утвердительно кивнул Азирафаэль, довольный тем, что тот хотя бы спросил. — Могу тебя туда сопроводить, если тебе так лень.

— О, это было бы очень великодушно с твоей стороны, — фыркнул Кроули с легким ехидством в голосе и спрыгнул со стола, направляясь к черному выходу, ведущему во внутренний дворик.

Ангел проследовал за ним, мысленно порадовавшись за то, что даже во время далеко не самого праведного времяпрепровождения у него получается подбивать демона на пусть и крохотные, но все же шажочки к Свету. Наверное, это было еще одним знаком, помимо непереносимости взгляда. Нужно будет обдумать это на трезвую голову.

А Кроули на самом деле просто еще чувствовал вину за испорченную книгу. Не сказать, что это тоже так уж типично для демона, но что поделать — прецеденты они и есть прецеденты.

— Слушай, Азирафаэль, — Кроули оперся спиной о косяк двери и достал портсигар из внутреннего кармана пиджака. — Неужели ни разу не хотелось попробовать?

— Нет, конечно, — ангел поморщился, глядя на то, как длинные пальцы выуживают сигарету. — Вообще не представляю, как от этого можно получать удовольствие.

— Да ты шутишь, — демон чуть дымом не поперхнулся, и, только поймав направление его взгляда, осознал, что ангел имел в виду. — А, да я не об этом, — он стряхнул пепел.

— А о чем? — вопросил ангел, строя из себя вселенскую невинность.

— О сексе, мой дорогой ангел, о сексе, — почти привычно закатил глаза Кроули, снова поднося сигарету к губам и затягиваясь вишневым дымом.

— А. Ага. — Азирафаэль неожиданно осознал, каким преимуществом обладают курильщики: сигаретой, по крайней мере, можно занять свои руки и внимание. — От него удовольствия, наверное, побольше. Хотя практика показывает, что не всегда.

Хотелось ли ему? О да. Это, как и некоторые другие искушения, поставлялись в комплекте пакета «Очеловечивание» совершенно бесплатно.

— Я просто старался об этом не думать, — вполне честно признался ангел. — От любых плотских треволнений довольно просто отвлечься.

— Практика? — Кроули заинтересованно вскинул бровь. Теперь он опирался о косяк плечом — так было удобнее смотреть на краснеющего Азирафаэля. Правда, стемнело уже настолько, что если бы не демоническое зрение, то разглядеть его было бы проблематично — фонарь здесь, кажется, не установили именно для этого. — Отвлечься, конечно, можно. Но отвлекаться на протяжении веков это, знаешь ли, уже проблематичнее.

— Книги, — просто ответил Азирафаэль. — И люди, которым я помогал. — Ангел вздохнул. — На этом фронте ваши силы лидируют. То насилие, то ханжество, то ненасытность… Нетрудно отвлекаться от чего-то, в чем почти не осталось любви.

— Ты опять смешиваешь понятия, — почти осуждающе покачал головой демон. — Несмотря на всю твою светлую сущность, у тебя тело человека, и оно требует свое. И не скидывай на нашу братию то, к чему она имеет лишь косвенное отношение. Суккубы и инкубы не в счёт.

— Видимо, не так уж сильно и требует, — фыркнул Азирафаэль. — Как-то ведь справляюсь до сих пор.

— Просто ты постоянно занят другими мыслями, находясь рядом с людьми, — уверенно заявил Кроули. — Или к тебе никто не приставал как следует. А если и приставал, то ты этого, небось, в упор не замечал, — демон не то, чтобы начал издеваться, но явно был к этому близок.

Азирафаэль наградил его кислой улыбкой.

— Хорошая попытка, но я все же думаю, дело в самообладании. Которого ты теперь будешь настойчиво пытаться меня лишить. У тебя это на лице написано.  
Кроули неопределенно пожал плечами, мол, «может, и написано, а может, и нет».

— А сам? — демон расплылся в широкой ухмылке, заодно вспоминая о тлеющей в пальцах сигарете и затягиваясь. — В плане, Азирафаэль, ты себя сам пробовал удовлетворять? — демон был именно в том состоянии алкогольного опьянения, когда за своими словами следить было уже не совсем возможно, и просто нес то, что хотел.

— О чем и речь, — вздохнул ангел, не забывая краснеть. — Я удовлетворял свою способность к воздержанию.

Ухмылка демона стала шире.

— Да или нет, Азирафаэль, не увиливай.

— Нет, — отрезал ангел, целомудренно потупившись. — Я знаю лучшее применение своим рукам.

У демона на лице одновременно отразилось удивление и доля восторга.

— Ага, вышивание, — Кроули откинул бычок, который тут же исчез в воздухе. — Азирафаэль, ты такой милый, — все с тем же подозрительным восторгом в голосе произнес Кроули.

— Какой есть, — ангел многозначительно развел руками.  
— Ты тоже ничего, хотя теперь, по-видимому, сведешь меня с ума в попытках совратить.

— Попытках? — Кроули почти обиженно фыркнул, а потом фактически материализовался перед ангелом — на самом деле, он просто сделал два быстрых шага. — Ты настолько в себе уверен, Азирафаэль? — он одной рукой оперся о стену, заставляя прижаться ангела к ней спиной.

— О да, — взгляд змеиных глаз возымел свое действие, но в нынешнем своем положении ангел вдруг испытал от этого удовольствие. — Моя излишняя самоуверенность позволит мне решать, совратили ли меня или я сам решил предаться пороку, — почти прошептал он, все же — ожидаемо — прикрывая глаза.

— А потом ты будешь обвинять в упрямстве меня, — выдохнул Кроули, опалив дыханием чужие губы, прежде, чем прижаться к ним своими. Он почти не испытывал сомнений. Спасибо алкоголю и азарту. Не встретив сопротивления, демон устроил одну руку на талии Азирафаэля.

В знак своего поражения ангел положил руки на плечи Кроули и в первый за очень долгое время раз ответил на поцелуй. Человеческое тело буквально взвыло, отчаянно радуясь происходящему, и на несколько мгновений Азирафаэль замер и прислушался: с неба не грохнула молния и земля под ногами не разверзлась. Ну вот, а ведь он честно готов был щелкнуть пальцами и оттолкнуть демона, приходя в себя…, но нет так нет. И ангел лишь довольно вздохнул, прижавшись к нему всем телом и почувствовав чужое бедро меж своих ног.

Честно сказать, Кроули не ожидал такой отзывчивости. Но это не помешало возликовать и демонической сущности, и человеческой оболочке, и кое-чему еще, что он гробил в себе также упорно, как Азирафаэль оберегал свою непорочность.

Рука обхватила ангела за талию уже крепче, прижимая к себе непозволительно близко: подумать только, еще с тысячу лет назад Кроули бы получил нехилый разряд электрическим током, но сейчас — лишь приятное покалывание, которое еще непонятно чем было вызвано. Ангельской сущностью или просто его близостью.  
Целоваться Кроули любил и умел. И раздвоенный гибкий язык, который, как и глаза, никуда не собирался деваться в образе человека, тут тоже играл не последнюю роль.  
В голове ангела проскользнула стыдливая мысль о том, что, быть может, он напрасно ограничивал себя все это время, но это уже было явными происками сил Тьмы, так что мысль он прогнал. Да и потом, быть может, так сладостен процесс именно потому, что непривычен… Азирафаэль тихо простонал в чужой рот и в конечном счете признал, что, скорее всего, дело в демоне, руководящем процессом. В одном конкретном демоне, заставившем в считанные мгновения ему отдаться, и с каким наслаждением… По спине прошелся целый отряд мурашек, и Азирафаэль осознал, что еще никого и ничего в своей жизни не хотел так сильно, как _его_ — здесь и сейчас.

У Кроули сносило крышу. При этом весьма капитально. Стонущий в _его_ руках, от _его_ прикосновений, да что уж там, _его_ ангел, заставлял демона чуть ли не стонать в ответ. А ведь это просто поцелуй. Ни один смертный даже рядом сейчас не стоял, да грех было просто сравнивать — такого жгучего желания у Кроули, кажется, вообще никогда не просыпалось. Полное осознание, сколько времени он копил в себе все это — придет уже позже, сейчас он просто полностью отдавался чувственному наслаждению.  
От губ Кроули переместился к шее, исследуя языком горячую кожу, прикусывал ее заостренными зубами и тут же, словно извиняясь, снова зацеловывал.  
Переложив одну руку Кроули на талию, Азирафаэль крепче вцепился в него, в то же время облокотившись о стену — иначе он просто осел бы на пол, продолжая тихо постанывать. Он вдруг осознал, насколько просто быть отшельником: ты попросту не знаешь, чего лишаешься, вот оно тебя и не искушает. Ангел хотел предложить вернуться в магазинчик и понял, что не может проронить ни слова, просто не имеет сил прервать происходящее. Такая безграничная власть демона над его телом неожиданно отозвалась приятным ощущением в груди — словно душу кто-то измазал в сладкой нуге. И лишь на периферии этого тягучего чувства тускло искрились отблески страха.  
Реакции Азирафаэля, да и он сам, пробуждали в Кроули какое-то абсолютно альтруистическое желание доставлять ангелу еще больше удовольствия, желательно, до окончательно сорванного голоса. Не то, чтобы демон вообще был эгоистом в том, что касалось постели, нет, но сейчас он бил все свои рекорды.

Руки залезли под рубашку, задирая ее вместе со старомодной жилеткой, а пальцы безошибочно прошлись по лопаткам, где должны быть крылья — по своему опыту Кроули знал, что это место одно из наиболее чувствительных, и жалел только о том, что не может сейчас пройтись по ним языком. Зато…

Пройдясь ладонями по бокам, очертив изгибы тела, демон медленно опустился на колени (попрощавшись с костюмом окончательно, но что не сделаешь ради этого ангела, чтоб его), задорно сверкнув глазами и потеревшись щекой об уже явный бугор в штанах Азирафаэля.

— Готов поддаться пороку окончательно? — мурлыкающим тоном поинтересовался он.

Ангел издал какой-то сдавленный и хриплый звук, полустон-полувсхлип, приоткрытые губы вздрогнули на выдохе — кое-кто уже окончательно потерял самообладание.

— Да, — прошептал он чуть слышно. — Да, пожалуйста…  
От слов и молящих ноток в голосе Азирафаэля, у Кроули скрутило все внутренности в тугой узел, пульсирующий внизу живота. Он честно собирался еще немного помучить ангела, но на это у него уже просто не хватило выдержки. А может и зачатки совести проснулись.

— Какой же ты… — выдохнул демон, расправляясь с застежкой на штанах и стягивая их до колен вместе с бельем.

Он все же не удержался от того, чтобы огладить стоящий член пальцами, размазывая смазку, надавливая большим пальцем на головку и нарочно задевая уздечку, но хриплое дыхание, смешанное со стонами, продолжало подстегивать на более продуктивные действия.

Губы обхватили головку, демон, со всей сейчас возможной ему медлительностью, вбирал член в рот, бесстыдно пользуясь возможностями своего змеиного языка.  
Азирафаэль не знал, что у него такой высокий голос.  
Азирафаэль никогда бы не подумал, что может _так_ застонать.

Ухоженные руки отчаянно вцепились в каштановые волосы, даже не пытаясь, впрочем, что-то контролировать, какой тут контроль. Единственное, что ангел пытался контролировать — свое дыхание: пусть оно и не было обязательным требованием жизнедеятельности, но все же от его нехватки перед глазами поплыли темные круги. Еле справившись с путающимися мыслями, Азирафаэль решил — впредь нельзя допустить, чтобы этот язык касался плоти смертных. Они ведь начнут продавать свои души в обмен на то, чтобы это не заканчивалось!

— Кроули… А-ах… Кроули…

Ради того, чтобы Азирафаэль _так_ (а не с обычными нотками безысходности из-за очередного спора или косяка Кроули) выстанывал его имя, Кроули был готов угробить не один костюм и ждать хоть еще пару веков. Но, к счастью, этого от него не требовалось, а то что требовалось он и так делал с воодушевлением и выкладываясь на все сто процентов.

Одной рукой опираясь на бедро, пальцами другой Кроули потянулся к яичкам, поигрывая, а заодно продолжая бесстыдно трахать сам себя в рот чужим членом, набирая темп и амплитуду движений под аккомпанемент несдержанных стонов, срывающихся с губ Азирафаэля.

Демон сверкнул глазами вверх, зрелище было определенно прекрасным: у ангела растрепались волосы, щеки уже совсем явно залил румянец, а еще эти пухлые приоткрытые зацелованные губы… Кроули чуть не зарычал. Желание обладать этим существом начинало смахивать уже на маниакальное. Он на пару мгновений выпустил член изо рта, и низко проурчал:

— Давай же, кончи для меня, мой грешный ангел, — где-то на краю сознания пролетела мысль, что фраза прозвучала как из низкосортного романа, но Кроули было плевать. Он снова накрыл член губами, переходя к тяжелой артиллерии и демонстрируя все свое умение глубокого минета.

Азирафаэль зажмурился и почти вскрикнул. Где-то там, на внешней стороне улицы, недовольно поморщился и перекрестился случайно проходивший мимо глубоко верующий христианин.

Первый оргазм оказался для ангела потрясением — чем-то на грани между неописуемо приятным и безумно болезненным. Он вздрогнул всем телом, напрягаясь, изгибаясь, резким движением бедер углубляясь в мягкое, горячее и влажное. В страстно-болезненном спазме ангел прижал к себе Кроули, несколько мгновений не позволяя тому отстраняться. Спину словно лизнуло огнем — за ней с шорохом, роняя белоснежные перья, распахнулись крылья, заставив Азирафаэля податься чуть вперед от стены. Силы едва не оставили его, хотя на ногах он все же устоял; наконец расслабившись, ангел разжал — только тут он осознал, с какой силой стискивал чужие волосы и плечо — свои повлажневшие руки.

Кроули с наслаждением облизнул свои губы. Впервые в жизни чужой оргазм принес ему такое удовлетворение. Даже собственные лопатки зачесались, словно свои собственные крылья пытались прорваться вслед за крыльями его далекого собрата. И почему-то тот факт, что он только что оказался со спермой ангела во рту — казался безумно интимным.

Он наконец-то поднялся с колен, почти заботливо подтянув штаны ангела на законное место, после чего непривычно мягко для себя поцеловал куда-то в изгиб шеи, а потом добрался и до губ, даря легкий поцелуй. Сам он все еще был на взводе, но ради произошедшего и абсолютно распутного ангела в руках и потерпеть можно.

— И это только малая часть того, что я могу тебе дать, — с горящими глазами и слегка хриплым голосом проговорил демон, обнимая ангела за талию.

Растерянный и все еще немного не в себе, Азирафаэль обвил демона руками в ответ, ненадолго пряча лицо у него на плече. Его одолевало столько эмоций и мыслей сразу, что, наверное, только ангельская сущность и позволяла ему сохранять самообладание — в противном случае его уже растерзало бы собственное сознание.

Кроули негромко усмехнулся и уткнулся носом в светлые волосы, от которых пахло озоном, травой и книгами. От этого сочетания и слегка подрагивающего в руках Азирафаэля, довольно настойчиво продолжало тянуть внизу живота, но демон стоически терпел.

— Может, еще вина? — поинтересовался он, не находя нужных слов, что сейчас стоило бы сказать.

— Пожалуй, — согласился ангел, по-видимому, воспринявший предложение скорее как указание к действию. 

Он первым отлип от партнера, чтобы направиться обратно в магазинчик (послышался глухой звук удара, шорох перьев, вздох, потом у него все-таки получилось сложить крылья таким образом, чтобы поместиться в узкий дверной проход). Вино он принес быстро и, поставив бутылку на стол, сразу начал выглядеть будто бы не в своей тарелке (удивительное свойство не вписываться в пространство, казалось, усилилось в несколько раз с появлением за его спиной огромных крыльев, убирать которые он явно не торопился).

На этот раз своим рукам не доверял Кроули: вино разлилось по бокалам само собой. Не слишком церемонясь, он снова опрокинул алкоголь благородного темно-красного цвета залпом, что, на его взгляд, все еще было кощунством.

— Азирафаэль, пожалел бы ты свои полки, — демон ухмыльнулся, стрельнув глазами в сторону крыльев. Ангел продолжал вызывать в нем недвусмысленные желания, но пока между ними было хоть какое-то расстояние, ждать пока Азирафаэль приходил в себя было в разы легче.

Азирафаэль только хмыкнул, складывая крылья компактнее и плотнее прижимая к себе. Бокал сам прыгнул в руку, в отличие от демона, ангел пил не торопясь. Убрать крылья, может, и стоило, но он уже и сам не помнил, когда последний раз они появлялись на свет Божий — да еще и так стремительно, не по его воле. Сейчас ниточка, связующая его с небом, была как нельзя кстати.

— Чего их жалеть, — отмахнулся он, разглядывая бокал — еще ни разу не взглянув в глаза демону после того, как видел их _внизу_, сверкающими похотью и чем-то еще.

— А меня жалеть стоит? — почти заискивающе осведомился Кроули, мысленно сдавшись. Демон даже думал о том, что можно было просто уединиться на десять минут, но маниакальное желание овладеть Азирафаэлем снова начало набирать обороты. Тем более, что-то ему подсказывало, что если оставить все так, ангел завтра и на попятную пойти может, и хорошо, если святой водой не окатит за совращение на пьяную голову. Почему этого не должно случиться в ином случае — Кроули как-то не думал, логические цепочки в его голове давно спутались между собой.

— А тебе они чем мешают? — с искренним непониманием в голосе вопросил Азирафаэль. Крылья выдвинулись чуть вперед, прикрыв владельца с двух сторон, словно щитом,  
Кроули вздохнул, и в его вздохе, при желании, можно было прочитать все, что он думает о целомудрии ангела.

— Они мне не мешают, — в подтверждение своих слов демон ловко проскользнул между своеобразным щитом, чтобы оказаться прижатым своей грудью к чужой. — А вот чья-то святая невинность все еще да, — он с широкой улыбкой взял бокал из рук ангела, чтобы, не глядя, поставить его на стол.

Азирафаэль медленно поднял лицо, но вместе с тем опустил веки, не готовый обжечься о демонический взгляд. Их лица оказались так близко, что горячее дыхание Кроули щекотало его щеку (наверное, демон чувствовал то же самое). Это странное ощущение, как и непростительная близость, как и наглые руки, заскользившие по его телу — все вызывало в нем желание бежать, бежать, пока не нагрешил еще сильнее. Но, согласно расхожему английскому выражению, от своих демонов не убежишь — а Кроули ощущался (теперь, а может, и прежде) каким-то уж совсем-совсем _своим_. С этим осознанием ангел ткнулся носом ему в щеку и медленно провел им к шее, невесомо касаясь ее губами.

От легких и не слишком уверенных прикосновений чужих губ Кроули словно прошибло электрическим разрядом. Инициативы, пусть даже такой незначительной, демон не ожидал. По крайней мере, сейчас.

— Азирафаэль, — выдохнул он, с какой-то жадностью забираясь руками под рубашку.

— Какое-то у меня и в самом деле слишком длинное имя, — задумчиво прошептал ангел, за шумным вдохом демона и шорохом одежды его почти не было слышно. Крылья закрывали их от всего мира, особенно Кроули — довольно специфический, исполненный нежности жест. Впрочем, последнему сейчас было явно не до этого.

Кроули как-то по-змеиному (все же истинное обличье давало о себе знать), потерся об ангела, скользнув одной рукой к шее, чтобы зарывшись пальцами в волосы утянуть в жадный поцелуй. Вторая рука оглаживала торс Азирафаэля, словно стараясь не пропустить ни одного сантиметра, но кое-что все же мешало.

Тихо заурчав в поцелуй, он щелкнул пальцами, освобождая ангела от рубашки с жилеткой, которые все равно были испорчены крыльями. Каким бы любителем одежды (маленькая демоническо-человеческая слабость) Кроули не являлся, сейчас ему было не до церемоний.

Азирафаэль рефлекторно обвил себя руками, непривычный к наготе. Но демон почти сразу же их отцепил, проведя ладонями от локтей к запястьям — ангел вздрогнул, когда пальцы прошлись по чувствительному месту на сгибе локтя. Кожа у него была по-скандинавски мраморной, никогда, по-видимому, не знавшей загара, как, впрочем, и чужих прикосновений.

— Нет, это невозможно, — хрипло пробормотал демон, оторвавшись от чужих губ.

Он немного резко шагнул вперед, заставляя Азирафаэля отступить назад. Кроули проделал это еще раз, чтобы уронить ангела на небольшой диванчик и нависнуть над ним, замерев на пару мгновений, чтобы полюбоваться открывшимся зрелищем.

— Ты — невозможный, — демон склонился ниже, чтобы все то, что он только что оценивал взглядом, теперь попробовать на вкус: покрывая жадными поцелуями светлую нежную кожу.

Теперь крылья раскрылись в стороны, легли на диван, чуть безвольно свисая с него, пока Азирафаэль робко поглаживал по голове и плечам своего демона, чуть подрагивающего от желания и нетерпения. Ангел и сам вздрагивал и замирал в те моменты, когда от страстных поцелуев становилось особенно хорошо.

Демон не оставил без внимания ни одного чувствительного места, его язык проходился по ключицам, яремной вене, призывно стоящим соскам, которые не избежали участи ощутить на себе заостренные зубы, по низу живота, дразня, правда, непонятно кого больше — себя или Азирафаэля.  
Руки ангела, касающиеся его так несмело, окончательно лишали адекватных мыслей, да и рассудка, кажется, тоже.

— Как только я столько лет не понимал, что скрывается под этой одеждой, — Кроули так же, как совсем недавно потерся щекой о чужой пах, а потом, хищно сверкнув глазами, лишил ангела одежды полностью.

— Ты что, и впрямь не догадывался, как выглядит человеческое тело без одежды? О, Кроули, — Азирафаэль горестно вздохнул, но улыбка выдала сарказм, в устах ангела прозвучавший вполне искренне. Видимо, он продолжал скатываться по лестнице порока, раз воспользовался иронией — приемом, который, как известно, был изобретен именно демонами. Тем не менее, под одеждой Азирафаэля скрывалось действительно соблазнительное тело, на котором, к счастью, не отразились ни сидячий образ жизни, ни, конечно же, долгие годы, прожитые среди стремительно стареющих земных созданий. Ангел окинул себя взглядом и скромно потупился — тело уже вновь призывало к греховной близости.

— А у тебя, я смотрю, язык развязался, — не удержался от ответного ехидства Кроули, который теперь занялся внутренней стороной бедра, мучительно медленно подбираясь ко входу в чужое тело и нарочно избегая прикосновений к возбужденной плоти Азирафаэля.  
— И грехопадение, которого ты так долго избегал, происходит весьма успешно, — с усмешкой добавил он, словно случайно задевая рукой стоящий член, раздвигая ноги ангела шире.

Демон не слишком осознавал, да и, честно говоря, не стремился осознать, почему ангел вызывает у него такой спектр эмоций и желаний. Одно Кроули знал точно: он не позволит пожалеть о происходящем как себе, так и поддавшемуся ему Азирафаэлю.

Одну руку демон просунул под поясницу, чтобы слегка приподнять любовника. Язык прошелся по анусу, прежде чем палец свободной руки скользнул внутрь, нащупывая простату. Кроули мог обойтись и без этой долгой прелюдии, но он словно старался оставить отметину, свое своеобразное клеймо, на каждом участке тела Азирафаэля.

— Будешь ехидничать — передумаю и вернусь к отшельникам, — предупредил ангел, чей язык, может, и развязался, вот только говорить — со сбившимся-то дыханием — ему вскоре стало уже не так просто.

Член призывно дрогнул в ответ на манипуляции с чувствительной точкой; ногти напряженно шкрябнули по обивке дивана. Азирафаэль, закусив губу и запрокинув голову на спинку дивана, мутным взглядом гипнотизировал потолок. Сказать по правде, он никогда не рассчитывал зайти так далеко. Даже в постыдных мыслях о Кроули, которые — уж теперь, согрешивши, можно признаться — возникали в его голове уже давно и не раз, извечным максимумом его воображения были поцелуи и прикосновения. Он не был уверен, понравится ли ему то, что было логическим продолжением происходящего (хотя его тело вовсю этого просило, разомлев от демонических ласк). Но в любом случае, воспротивиться он уже не мог — даже если бы захотел.

Демон что-то не слишком разборчиво пробормотал, потому что снова занялся зацеловыванием чужого тела, пока пальцы медленно готовили Азирафаэля к проникновению.  
В какой-то момент с Кроули исчез пиджак вместе с рубашкой, и теперь член ангела то и дело соприкасался с горячей обнаженной кожей, когда демон прижимался особенно близко.

— Знаешь, я начинаю сомневаться в том, кто кого соблазнил, — Кроули добрался до чужого уха, опаляя его дыханием.

— Даже не пытайся… переложить ответственность… на мои плечи, — усмехнулся ангел и уже смелее потянулся за поцелуем. Он не то чтобы сдерживался — это неопытность накладывала свой отпечаток на его действия. Почти по той же причине он избегал желтоглазого взгляда — но когда их глаза все же встретились, с приятным удивлением (и тихим шипением сквозь стиснутые зубы) осознал, что это действует почти как стимуляция эрогенных зон. Всех сразу.

Зрачки у Кроули уже давно ненормально расширились. Не разрывая поцелуя, демон наконец-то избавился от оставшейся одежды, не забыв о том, что белоснежное перо все еще находилось в кармане, поэтому брюки оказались сложенными на кресле; и не удержал облегченного выдоха в чужой рот — ткань уже долго почти болезненно давила на член.

Пальцы легко выскользнули из тела Азирафаэля. Кроули огладил ладонью бедро, настойчиво раздвигая ноги еще шире, а потом и вовсе закидывая одну из них к себе на талию. Очередной плюс бессмертия — о смазке стоило только подумать, чтобы та оказалась под рукой, и не было нужды отрываться от столь желанного тела.

— Азирафаэль, — снова выдохнул Кроули имя ангела, чувствуя, как по телу пробегает очередной разряд от влечения и страсти, пересекших уже все возможные границы. Снова прижавшись к чужим губам, Кроули легко качнул бедрами, входя в тело ангела и с тихим грудным рыком замирая, чтобы пережить накатившую волну ощущений.

Азирафаэль простонал, тихо и коротко, крылья напряженно колыхнулись. Разумеется, реальные ощущения не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что ангел пытался _украдкой_ представить себе (знакомство с творчеством Оруэлла раз и навсегда подарило ему страх перед абстрактными полициями мыслей). Было и больно, и приятно, но с физической болью бессмертное тело разделалось на раз-два. В конечном счете ангел расслабился и даже вспомнил о том, что на поцелуи неплохо бы отвечать.

Обняв одной рукой Азирафаэля за талию, чтобы прижать к себе и оставив для второй руки менее соблазнительную задачу — удержание равновесия, Кроули наконец-то начал медленно двигаться. Каждое движение отзывалось в нем самом чрезмерно ярко: было слишком узко, слишком горячо, слишком желанно, просто _слишком_. Поддатливый Азирафаэль, пахнувший Небесами (о, демон помнил этот запах, хотя столетиями не появлялся в родном «доме») откровенно сводил его с ума.

Подобрав идеальный угол, Кроули увеличил темп, алчно ловя стоны ангела, целуя его в губы, шею, куда угодно, если это оказывалось в пределах его досягаемости. В ответ Азирафаэль, сам того почти не замечая, впивался ногтями в спину демона, который выгибался и вовсю сверкал глазами, когда царапины возникали на самом чувствительном месте на теле небесного создания — и падшего в том числе. Это было почти единственным, что он мог делать (помимо стонов, конечно): для всего остального было слишком, до беспомощности, хорошо. Очевидно, секс пришелся ангелу по вкусу.

Иногда Кроули все же терял контроль и срывался: кусая ангела за плечо или шею при особенно резких фрикциях, но, судя по сдавленным стонам, Азирафаэля это не сильно смущало. Темп значительно увеличился: теперь демон просто вбивался в чужое тело, отчаянно вжимаясь в него сам и прижимая ангела к себе. Честно сказать, впервые за все время, проведенное на Земле, он не мог контролировать приближение оргазма, и он мог надеяться только на то, что Азирафаэлю сейчас хватит и того, что он успеет ему дать до кульминации.

Лопатки жгло огнем. Крылья рвались наружу, и демон, в кои-то веки, мог себе позволить их выпустить в момент интимной близости без последствий.

— Я не могу больше, Азирафаэль, — сбивчиво прошептал демон на ухо, срываясь на утробное рычание. Шорох распахнувшихся крыльев и стон Кроули смешались, когда демон излился в чужое тело, успевая накрыть одной рукой член Азирафаэля, чтобы рвано провести по стволу ладонью.

Ангелу потребовалось совсем немного, чтобы присоединиться к демону в оргазменном экстазе. Этим немногим были ощущения — внутри и рядом, — которые давали понять, как хорошо было демону с ним. 

Пульсирующий член, обжигающая сперма, дрожащее тело, над которым хозяин почти утратил контроль. Исступлённый стон. Обеими руками Азирафаэль ухватился за основания крыльев (какая все-таки удобная и хорошо продуманная анатомия!) и, неожиданно для самого себя впился зубами в чужую шею (едва пробивавшийся через ароматы лосьона и туалетной воды серный запах ничуть ему не помешал). В таком положении, напрягшись всем телом и зажмурившись, он кончил сам.

От укуса в шею по телу пробежалась еще одна волна дрожи. О том, что Азирафаэля самого унесло настолько, чтобы прибегнуть к таким действиям, Кроули подумать не успел — он обессиленно опустился, ложась на ангела сверху окончательно.

В послеоргазменной неге демон позволил себе еще один жест: он с урчанием потерся щекой о чужое плечо, а потом прижался губами к шее, оставляя на ней красноречивый засос. Да, Азирафаэль мог избавиться от него в любой момент, но Кроули просто захотелось оставить еще одну метку на своем ангеле.

— А мне вот кажется… Начало казаться еще когда ты об этом спросил, — начал ангел вполголоса, но о чем-то задумался и замолчал.

— Ммм? — лениво протянул Кроули, который, кажется, заняв максимально удобную позицию, теперь не собирался двигаться и освобождать ангела от тяжести своего тела.

— Да ничего, — ангел тихо и мелодично рассмеялся, насколько вес лежащего на нем любовника позволял это сделать. — Это _ты_ должен признать, что _я_ тебе нравлюсь.

Крылья демона резко встрепенулись, но потом снова опустились.

— Ой, Азирафаэль, иди в задницу, пожалуйста, — фыркнул Кроули, радуясь тому, что позорный румянец, который неожиданно залил его щеки, ангелу сейчас не виден.

— Можно попробовать в следующий раз, — усмехнулся Азирафаэль и взъерошил темные волосы: — Все с тобой ясно, демон.


End file.
